


Lip Service

by DarksidersSin (CatContessa)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Oral Sex, reader is a flirt and az is so bloody vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/pseuds/DarksidersSin
Summary: Work piles up and starts causing your angel stress. Lucky for him, you've got just the cure.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Another scenario I'm posting here. Tumblr says it's not flagging erotica, but ya girl doesn't trust like that.

It was rare for the Archangel to show that he was stressed- in almost every situation, his was the only calm head- so it was strange to you to see the crease in his brow, the rigidness of his shoulders, the slight downward curl to thin lips, and of course it worried you in turn. You made him a cup of tea, bringing it out with a few butter cookies you'd made, and you offered it to him with a gentle smile. He looked at you, noticing your presence, and he gave a smile and a nod of his head in thanks as he took the offered refreshments. "Thank you, Beloved," He tells you, and even his voice sounds tired. 

You sit next to him, watching as he lifts the cup to his lips, and you swear you see his hands tremble for a moment before he gives a sigh and leans back against the settee, his wings shuddering. "Are you alright, Angel?" You ask, leaning into his shoulder. "You're not usually so...tense. Did something happen?"

He looks to you, trying to smile- you know this look. It's the one he gives when he doesn't want you to worry, bless him. "I have been...kept busy, as of late," He explains slowly, and you can tell he's choosing his words so things don't sound as bad as you think. "You need not be concerned, Y/N. I'll be alright."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England," You remark sarcastically. "Come on, no more work today. Time for a break." You kiss his cheek.

"I have so much to do--" He starts to protest, only for you to hush him with a finger to his lips.

"No excuses. You need a break." 

Azrael sighs, then gives a slow nod. "I suppose you are right, dear heart."

"Of course I am." Your rather smug remark makes him chuckle, and you let him drink his tea, the two of you sitting in amicable silence as you pour yourself a cup and cuddle up to him. You soon see his shoulders start to slump a bit, and he's smiling that soft smile you love so much, but there's still some tension as ivory orbs wander to the desk, and you notice the scrolls and letters that are piling up- you make a note to tell them all to get lost later, but your priority is this very stressed angel who needs a break. That's when a clever little idea pops into your head. You look up at him with innocent eyes, tracing the rim of your cup with a finger. "You know, human couples have their ways of helping their lover with stress."

Azrael looks at you, clearly not quite understanding what you're getting at, but he seems interested. "Such as?"

"Oh, you know. Massages, comfort food, sharing alcohol and watching bad movies, drawing them a bath, taking naps..." You make a certain suggestive gesture. "...Other things."

The look on his face is priceless as his wings puff up, not much unlike a threatened owl, and the blush on his face creeps to the tips of his ears- you're finding it hard not to laugh and you hide your smirk behind your hand. The Archangel clears his throat, going back to his tea. "W-well, yes. I can see how humans would find the need for such...methods," He sighed. "Should the situation call for it, of course."

You raise a brow at that. "Wanna try it?"

Azrael nearly spits out his tea. "Y-Y/N!!"

"Have you noticed the state of your desk?" You gesture to it. "I'd say it's entirely called for. Nobody's going to fault you for taking a moment or two to de-stress."

"It's a rather...uncouth method of relaxation..." Azrael tried to keep his composure.

"Uncouth, yes," You reason with him. "But effective." You get on your knees in front of him, thankful he's not in his full regalia today- that would make this difficult. You run your hands over his thighs, trying not to laugh at the noise he made. "I'm just looking out for your health, Angel. Stress can kill, y'know." He doesn't fight you as you free him from his robes, wrapping your hand around him and watching that face as you start getting him hard.

"Y/N--" Azrael almost drops his teacup in his rush to cover his mouth to muffle the moan that spills from his lips, but his eyes never leave your gaze as he watches you. 

"Just relax. I'll take care of you." He starts to stiffen in your hand, and you give a tentative lick at the head, taking in the sharp gasp from your angel, and you give a daring smirk in turn as you put your tongue to work, lavishing the smooth shaft and tracing every tiny detail you find. He's trying to keep quiet, bless him, and your free hand holds his as you look up at him. "How's that?" He nods, his hand still covering his mouth. You chuckle. "Azrael. C'mon, don't be embarrassed, I wanna hear you." 

It takes some gentle coaxing for him to do it, but he uncovers his mouth, still with that adorably flustered face as he looks at you. "Y/N..."

"It's alright, I'll be careful." You give his hand a reassuring squeeze, then turn your attention back to what stands at attention, lapping at the bead of essence bubbling at the head, earning a shaking sigh as his wings shudder, feathers rustling against the settee. You wink up at him, then give a soft kiss to the head before taking him into your mouth as far as you can. The breathy moan he gives is magical, and you start out slow, easing him into it as willowy fingers card through your tresses, his face relaxing with your name on his lips in a long sigh- you're happy he's starting to enjoy it. 

You don't decide to do anything fancy, bobbing your head rhythmically, spurred on by the sounds he makes and the throb of the length in your mouth, and you glance up at him to find those eyes half-lidded, the hand in your hair gently gripping at it with a silent need for release- so you happily oblige, picking up the pace a little and taking him just that little bit deeper so he's just touching the back of your throat. Your name becomes a litany of quiet moans as he tries to keep himself from drawing any attention- there are guards outside the doors, you remember. You're not in any hurry. You want him to enjoy himself, after all, and as your free hand gently grips his thigh, the other wanders under the folds of his robe to seek between his legs, and the feeling of your thumb brushing over something so sensitive sends him over, spilling himself in your mouth as both hands grip your head to hold it where it is, nearly doubling over as he grunts, gritting his teeth to keep himself quiet, his wings snapping out to their full span. You manage to swallow everything you can, holding your breath until he finally lets you go, his entire form slumping against the soft cushions as his chest heaves. You pull away, rubbing your mouth with the back of your hand as you crawl back onto the settee next to him.

"Better now, Angel?" You ask, nuzzling him. Azrael gives you a tired smile and nods. He definitely looks better, and you pour another cup of tea for the both of you as you both bask in the afterglow.


End file.
